


coffee for your head

by revior



Category: Grand Army
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Early in Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sid can't stop stressing about the essay and Victor decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Siddhartha "Sid" Pakam/Victor Borin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	coffee for your head

**Author's Note:**

> so far, there is only one fic in this fandom and not for this ship which is nothing short of a crime so I decided to do something!

Sid groaned again, staring at the screen. "This isn't going anywhere. I'm never going to write an essay that's good enough."

Victor put his hand on the other boy's hand, making Sid shiver. "It's going to be okay. Your essay is nearly done and I can tell you that it's amazing for a first draft."

"For a first draft," scoffed Sid. "I don't think that's nearly good enough."

Victor thought about answering for a second. "What is it that you're so worried about, Sid?"

Sid laughed it off at first, but then stopped. He was thinking.

"I think I just want things to be okay even though I know that they very much aren't," he finally concluded.

"And what's wrong?"

Sid sighed. "There's nobody in my life who thinks I'm doing something right. That I could decide things by myself. They always want to decide for me."

Victor wasn't sure what to answer. He usually knew how to help people by saying something he didn't really mean, but it was different with Sid. He wanted to make sure that he was telling the boy the truth.

"If it counts for anything, I think you're doing pretty much everything right. And following your heart is more important than anything else."

Sid blushed lightly. "Really?"


End file.
